


(Don't) Skip the Ending

by Winter_Queen99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And it happened a long time ago, But it's not really a big thing, Character Death, Dragons, Fairy Tale Curses, M/M, Magic, Prince Kim Jongin | Kai, Prince Kim Joonmyun | Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Queen99/pseuds/Winter_Queen99
Summary: "There is no need for me to reach the ending because it’s going to be a cliched happy ending.”"How would you know if you never make it to the end?”Jongin has never needed to know the ending of a children's tale until he meets the mysterious Oh Sehun and learns a few new things about him.





	(Don't) Skip the Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first EXO work, and I hope that it is okay. Have fun and enjoy reading the story.

Every town has their stories and legends. This kingdom is no different, and their story begins with a prince. His name was Prince Junmyeon, and many people in the kingdom loved him, but only one was loved best by him. No one remembers the name of his beloved, but everyone knows how much Junmyeon loved them. One in the kingdom grew jealous of the prince and his love though; a sorceress who let her jealousy control her actions one night.

She snuck into the beloved’s house and cursed them. By the next morning everyone in the kingdom, from the royal family to the poorest of the poor, was chasing down the beloved because of the sorceress’s curse. It took many days and nights, but the prince was the one to find his lover. With the full moon and stars as his witness, the prince attacked his love and a fatal blow.

It wasn’t until his lover was dying that Prince Junmyeon saw through the curse to realize just who he attacked. He started crying, begging his love for forgiveness and begging whoever could hear for his love to be okay. For him to cheat death and come back. His love tried his best to comfort him, but it was no use.

That night with the full moon and stars as his witness, Prince Junmyeon buried his beloved. Some say he even buried a piece of himself with the other.

“I don’t see what this has to do with me.”

“Why must you always interrupt me before we get to the end, your highness? Maybe if you would get to the ending of the story you would know why I keep telling you it Prince Jongin.”

Prince Jongin gives a huff and leans back in his cushioned chair. “Chanyeol, we all know this is a story that parents tell their children for a bedtime story. There is no need for me to reach the ending because it’s going to be a cliched happy ending.”

“How would you know if you never make it to the end?” Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. “But if you do not wish to know the end then I will not tell you.”

“Thank you, now I must leave. I have pressing matters elsewhere.” With those words, Jongin gets up and moves to the exit. “I shall see you tomorrow Chanyeol hyung.”

“Goodbye, your highness. Have fun riding,” Chanyeol calls after him.

***

Jongin does not know where his obsession with the forest came from. Both his parents are content to just roam around the castle and their kingdom, but Jongin feels the need to explore the woods that surrounded his estate. His parents encourage him to go out, but he can see the poorly masked fear inside of their eyes. He doesn’t let that stop him from doing what he wants though.

“Oh, your highness. Long time no see.”

Jongin looks up and sees a familiar face. “Oh, Yixing hyung. It’s lovely to see you.”

Yixing gives a slight bow and smile before straightening up. “The pleasure is all mine. Snowdrop is already saddled and ready to go, I had a feeling you would show up.”

“Many thanks. Tell Baekhyun I say hello will you, I have not seen him in a while.”

“Will do. Stay safe.”

Jongin moves past Jongdae and towards the stall where his own horse is kept. A beautiful mare with a snow white pelt that gradually turns ashen towards the hooves and nose. “Hello there beautiful, did you miss me.” He pats her nose gently. “Shall we go riding?”

The forest is as beautiful as ever. Sunlight and shadows dapple the ground where the light shines through and around the leaves. Jongin is too caught up in the beauty that he doesn’t even try to control where Snow Drop will be taking him. Instead, he lets himself enjoy the ride and take the time to calm himself down. He’s calm until he doesn’t recognize any of the landmarks around him. “Where are you taking me Snowdrop? Where are we?”

The horse just neighs to answer his question before stopping completely. “Snow Drop, come on. We can’t stop here, what if this is someone else's property?”

“Well, it is.”

The new voice startles Jongin. He tries to turn around to face the newcomer, but he’s still on his horse's back and in the saddle. He shakes his head before climbing down and facing the other person. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where my horse was taking me. I didn’t mean to intrude.” He has his head bowed to try and show his respect.

The newcomer laughs and Jongin lifts his head, surprised at the sudden noise. His confusion must show because the newcomer stops laughing and instead contorts his face to an indifferent mask. He is still beautiful, smooth pale skin contrasting nicely with his dark black hair. His dark brown eyes watch Jongin carefully. “It is fine, many people stumble across my property. If you wish to rest my house is nearby, I can give your horse some food and water before sending you on the way back towards the castle and town.”

“I do not wish to impose,” Jongin begins before he gets cut off.

“I insist… I’m sorry, I do not seem to know your name.”

“Jongin, Kim Jongin. And you are?” He wonders how this stranger could not know who he is, but then again he does live in the forest on the outskirts of town. None of the royal family visits here, and it would not be strange if he only goes into town every once and awhile for things he can not get from the woods.

“Sehun, Oh Sehun. My house is right this way.”

***

Sehun’s home is a nice one story cabin that looks to be handmade. Sehun explains how his family has lived here for generations. They were simple people who did not wish to have many neighbors, and instead for their peace and place within the forest. No one else lives there anymore as it is just Sehun who is still around.

“It must get lonely though?” Jongin thinks of the castle with its endless amount of people and things to do. He does not understand how someone could live by themselves

“Sometimes, but I like living in the forest and being closer to nature. Makes me feel more at home.”

Jongin doesn’t push the subject any further. Instead, he sits down at Sehun’s breakfast counter with a cup of tea. Sehun stands on the other side and looks at Jongin closely. “What were you doing in the woods?”

“I like going out there, it clears my head and is relaxing. Plus, something about the woods keeps drawing me in, has ever since I was a small child.”

Sehun gives a hum and nods. “The woods are a special place.”

Jongin doesn’t say anything and just lets himself stare out the window. He feels peace here, even with a stranger, but he knows that it’s time to head back. “Thank you for allowing myself to barge in Sehun, but I believe that it’s time to leave.”

“Of course, maybe I’ll see you around Jongin-ssi. Be safe on your way back.”

***

“You’re back late. Did anything interesting happen?”

Jongin groans when he hears that voice. “Can’t I just spend more time in the forest Kyungsoo hyung? You know that I enjoy it there.”

“No, you look like you met someone,” Kyungsoo says with a smirk.

“Who would I meet in the forest?” Jongin crosses his arms and stares down the older male.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and gives a huff. “There are people who live in the forest.”

“I didn’t meet anyone. Snowdrop and I just got a little lost and we couldn’t find the way back.”

Kyungsoo stares him down for a few more moments before seemingly giving up. “It is time for dinner. If you will follow me.”

Jongin follows Kyungsoo down the hallway. The older male had been around for as long as he could remember, even playing with him when they were younger. As Kyungsoo got older though he started filling into his role of becoming the prince’s personal butler. They never did actually grow out of their friendship though, and many they are just joking around with each other.

“What if I did meet a person who lived in the woods?” Jongin asks after a few moments.

“Were they cute?” Kyungsoo looks at Jongin with raised eyebrows. “Because if they were then you should totally find them again.”

He thinks of pale skin and dark hair. Dark eyes that still almost looked like they had twinkling stars in them. “Yeah. They were cute.”

***

Jongin isn’t able to get out into the forest for a week. Chanyeol had him working on a few more studies, and his parents had him gaining a few more responsibilities. His official coronation for the king will be coming up in a few years, and they want him to be ready. As soon as he could slip away though, Jongin was already walking in the forest.

He had left Snowdrop behind, wanting to get out of there as fast as he could and avoid everyone before they could try and rope him into something. He doesn’t remember how to get to Sehun’s place, but he figures if he just wanders aimlessly around he could maybe find something that he remembers from that day.

“Looking for something?” Jongin jumps and turns. He’s met with light laughter and twinkling eyes. “I didn’t know if you were actually going to come back. I never expected you too. Especially with being a prince and all.”

“You knew?” Jongin is actually surprised.

“Everyone knows who the crown prince is, and he is as handsome as many people say he is.” Sehun gives a smirk.

Jongin flushes at Sehun’s words. “Shut up.”

“I made some cookies. Do you want some?”

Jongin smiles and nods before following Sehun deeper into the forest. They stay quiet and instead focus on their surroundings. When they do get to his house they have a quiet conversation with cookies and milk, and for some reason, Jongin finds himself not wanting to leave.

“You should go before someone starts worrying about you, plus don’t want you wandering out in the dark. There are creatures that go bump in the night out there, dangerous creatures,” Sehun says.

“Don’t tell me you believe in the dragon that lives in the kingdom,” Jongin says.

“You don’t?”

“A story about a prince’s love who gets cursed to be a dragon and then gets killed by his own love? No, I don’t believe in that.”

“I guess you’ve never heard the ending of that story then.”

“No. I never felt the need too. It’s a story for children,” Jongin shakes his head. “It’s a stupid story.”

“Maybe you should figure out the ending before saying that. It’s quite a sad story, not one many parents would want to tell their children,” Sehun says.

“How does it end then?”

“I can’t tell you that. Now it’s time to go your highness.”

***

_“You can’t be serious about this.”_

_“It’ll be safe, I’ll be right here to protect you.”_

_Jongin shakes his head before jumping down from the window. A person hiding in the shadows catches him and Jongin laughs lightly as arms wrap tightly around him. “See, I’m right here.”_

_“You’re always right here love.” He snuggles closer to the person. “Don’t ever leave me.”_

_The person gives a small chuckle before kissing his temple. “Come on Prince Junmyeon, we don’t have much time left.”_

_“Where are we going Jongdae dear?” He asks once he is put on the ground. His companion just pokes his nose and smiles a mischievous smile._

_“That’s a secret, but Minseok hyung helped me plan it out,” Jongdae says._

_Jongin smiles as Jongdae stars moving through the night. The moon catches on his blonde hair and Jongin can’t help the rush of affection that goes through him at the sight._

_“Are you coming, my prince?”_

_“Always.”_

Jongin wakes up bleary-eyed and a little confused. Why was he dreaming about Prince Junmyeon, he wasn’t even a real person. Yet, everything felt so real. Even the affection he felt towards the prince’s companion. What was his name? _Jongdae._

***

“What was the prince’s lovers name in the story?” Jongin asks Chanyeol later that day.

“Why do you want to know. I thought that story was stupid?” Chanyeol smirks at Jongin. “Unless you changed your mind.”

“I didn’t change my mind, I just find it stupid that people were too lazy to give them a name,” Jongin says with a huff.

Chanyeol looks at him a few more seconds but stays silent. Jongin gets up and starts leaving, but Chanyeol stops him with a few words before he can exit. “They didn’t want to ruin his lover's name, they didn't deserve that. If you truly wish to now though, I can tell you their name”

Jongin doesn’t say anything, and let’s Chanyeol continue.

“His name was Jongdae.”

Jongin quickly leaves the room with an even more troubled mind.

***

“Not that I don’t mind you coming here, but don’t you have more important things to do?” Sehun asks Jongin.

Jongin looks up from the book he had been reading and looks towards Sehun. He’s sitting at his bay window, and Jongin is entranced with the way his hair shines blue in the sunlight. He only snaps out of it when Sehun raises his eyebrows. Right he was asked a question.

“Nothing that I can’t get done before getting here, or even after. I like spending time with you,” Jongin says truthfully.

“Oh. Okay then.” Sehun flushes red and Jongin turns back to his book quickly.

“Yah, don’t get a big head now. It’s just peaceful here.”

Sehun doesn’t say anything for a long while, but when he does speak it almost too quiet to hear. “I like spending time with you too.”

Jongin smiles down at his book and it doesn’t leave his face for the rest of the day. Kyungsoo notices it as soon as he walks into the room. “I take it you met up with Sehun again?”

“Is it that obvious?” Jongin grumbles.

“Your smile says so.”

Jongin tries to frown, but the smile breaks out again. “Shut up.”

Kyungsoo laughs and Jongin hurries to his room to hide. He doesn’t want to deal with anyone else and their teasing about Sehun. Not when he doesn’t understand why he keeps going back, not when he doesn’t understand why spending time with Sehun is so great. Not when he doesn’t understand who Sehun truly is.

Sure he knows the basics about Sehun, his birthday, favorite color, favorite animal, etc., but he can tell there is a secret he’s hiding. He just knows in his bones that Sehun isn’t telling him the whole truth.

***

_“Do you love me Jongdae?”_

_They’re lying on a blanket under the stars. Jongin is resting his head against Jongdae’s chest, letting the rhythm of his heartbeat lull him into peace._

_“Of course I love you. Why do you ask?” Jongdae nuzzles the top of his head, Jongin closes his eyes at the feeling._

_“I fear sometimes that you will leave me. Don’t ever leave me.”_

_“I promise, even if I leave I will come back to find you. Not even death can keep us apart forever my prince.” Jongdae gives a sweet kiss that Jongin reciprocates. “Nothing can keep us apart,” he whispers when the pull away._

_Jongin pushes himself closer to Jongdae, nuzzling his face into the other's neck. “I love you, and I will always try to find you.”_

Jongin wakes up with a bitter taste on his tongue and a heart full of longing. He itches to go out to the forest and find Sehun. He itches to go out and find cat eyes and mischievous smiles. His mind and heart are at war, and he doesn’t understand what is happening.

“Jongin are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks over breakfast.

“I do not know hyung. I’ve been having strange dreams and it confuses me,” Jongin answers quietly. “My mind is hunting for one thing and my heart yearns for another.”

“Well, in cases like these many say to follow your heart,” Kyungsoo says. He reaches across the table to lightly grab Jongin’s hand. “Take your time though. Sometimes your mind is trying to tell you something important.”

Jongin swallows and leans back in his chair. “Thank you hyung.”

“Anything for you.” Kyungsoo gives a heart-shaped smile and returns to his own meal.

***

“This is my favorite place,” Jongin says.

It’s a cool spring day. The flowers are blooming bright, and Jongin can hear the animals scattering around him. He’s not paying attention to any of these things, instead, he’s paying attention to the male standing next to him.

Sehun looks almost out of place with his stoic face and monochrome clothing, but there’s a twinkle in his eyes and a slight curve to the ends of his lips. Jongin once again finds him breathtaking, and he can’t help but watch the other male as he surveys the field of wildflowers they are standing in.

“It’s beautiful here,” Sehun says quietly and he turns towards Jongin. “Do you take all your dates here?”

Jongin knows that Sehun is teasing, but there's something inside him that still makes him breathe the truth. “No, you’re the only person I’ve taken here. Not even Snowdrop has seen this place.”

A surprised look flashes over Sehun's face before he flushes red and turns away. “Oh, guess I’m special then.”

Jongin lightly caresses Sehun’s cheek. “Yeah, very special.”

***

_“Will you stay by my side forever Jongdae?”_

_They’re lying under the stars again. Jongin has realized that this is their place, and something seems familiar about it. Only he has never been in the woods when the moon and stars were shining brightly, and everything looks different in the darkness._

_“As long as you’ll have me my prince,” Jongdae whispers._

_“Then marry me.”_

_Jongdae sits up which forces Jongin to sit up also. They look at each other and Jongin can see Jongdae’s eyes searching his face. He must find what he’s looking for because he seems to relax for just a few moments before speaking up. “What will the kingdom think?”_

_“I do not care. There are no laws against it and I am free to choose my own partner.” Jongin kisses him once. “So marry me and stay by my side forever.”_

_“Yes.”_

***

Jongin is not always able to sneak away to meet Sehun, and those days he’s dragging his feet. Yixing and Baekhyun laugh at his pouting where they’ve come to annoy Chanyeol during lessons. Kyungsoo is busy trying to keep his composure, and only Chanyeol is actively trying to be productive.

“Jongin, are you even paying attention to me?”

“I’m sorry. Baekhyun hyung was being distracting.”

“Yah, don’t rat me out,” Baekhyun shrieks.

Kyungsoo does snicker at this and Baekhyun switches his glare to him. He quickly avoids Kyungsoo’s gaze when the male glares back at him. “Jongin, control your butler.”

"You’re supposed to be in the stables with Yixing,” Jongin says.

“Fine, we’ll go there. Don’t miss our company too much.” Baekhyun promptly drags Yixing away and Jongin sees Chanyeol visible relax.

“I love them to death, Baekhyun is amazing and my best friend, but I’m so glad that he is gone. So very glad,” Chanyeol says.

Jongin and Kyungsoo both laugh. “Be nice Chanyeol hyung. Baekhyun hyung just misses you,” Jongin says between snickers.

“And you are missing your studies. Come on, we have to do these if you ever want to have free time again. Don’t think I don’t know about your secret dates in the woods with a certain Oh Sehun,” Chanyeol says with a smirk.

“Kyungsoo hyung! You were supposed to be quiet,” Jongin whines.

“He just can’t resist my charms.” Chanyeol winks at Kyungsoo who tries hard not to smile. “No one can resist my charms.”

“I can resist them,” Jongin grumbles.

“You wound me. Come on now, before your parents decide to check in on you.” Chanyeol starts the lesson up again.

Jongin pays attention for a few seconds, but his mind drifts to the dream he had last night. He has always believed that Prince Junmyeon was just a story made up for little children, but seeing his life through his eyes makes Jongin second-guess himself. Especially since the dreams focus on his time with his lover, Jongdae, who had never been mentioned in the stories before. He doesn’t think his mind could conjure up a correct fact like that, but he also doesn’t think any of his dreams could be real.

“Jongin, what is keeping your attention this time?” Chanyeol asks exasperatedly.

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been having weird dreams lately,” Jongin says sheepishly.

“Weird dreams?” Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo look interested. “About what?”

“It’s like I’m watching a fairy tale love story unfold, and the one last night was just weird.”

“Weird how?”

“Well, it’s hard to explain,” Jongin says.

“Can you try?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Okay, well…”

_Jongin is standing in the throne room with his hand tightly grasped in Jongdae’s. His parents are looking at Junmyeon with faint smiles, and everyone else gathered doesn’t look too angry, but he’s still nervous. If they don’t agree, he can’t marry Jongdae and still be king._

_“As long as you are happy your highness, we will stand behind him. We should announce your engagement as soon as possible though, and then move Jongdae in within the month,” someone says._

_Both Jongdae and Jongin relax and let out a breathy laugh. “Yes, we will announce the engagement later this week.”_

_“How about we do so later today. Then we will not have to worry, and after that Jongdae can stay for dinner,” his mother says._

_Jongin nods. “Of course, that sounds wonderful. Will that be okay love?” He smiles softly at Jongdae._

_Jongdae softens and smiles. “Of course my prince, anything for you.”_

_The scene changes to a week later and Jongin is sat in a dark room. His throat feels raw from crying and his eyes are stinging. Someone is in the room with him, but Jongin is too busy staring blankly ahead._

_“We’ll find the beast that did this. We’ll find it and allow you the honor of killing it for killing your beloved,” the person says._

_“Minseok hyung, you should have the honor. He was your brother,” Jongin says._

_“I had more time with him. You were going to be married, you deserve this closure,” Minseok steps closer and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I promise that we will avenge Jongdae.”_

“Yeah, that was my dream last night,” Jongin says once he’s done recapping what he saw.

“When did these dreams start?” Chanyeol asks.

“A few months ago,” Jongin answers carefully.

“When did you first start hanging out with Oh Sehun?” Kyungsoo asks.

“A few months ago. Why?” Jongin furrows his eyebrows.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol both look each other and seem to have a silent conversation. Jongin is even more confused than before. “I think that we are done for today, why don’t you go exploring?” Chanyeol smiles.

Jongin feels like he should be more worried about what he’s implying, but he’s too busy rushing out of the room to care. He notices the sun going down and makes a beeline for the kitchen. “Do we have chocolate we can melt and maybe some strawberries?”

“Yes, why?” One of the staff says.

“Can you put together a basket with enough for two?” Jongin asks with a puppy dog face.

“Give us a few minutes. Why don’t you go grab a blanket and then come back,” the staff says with a smile.

Jongin rushes out of the kitchen to find a spare blanket and some cushions and then a bag to shove them into. He swings by the kitchen again and grabs the basket the staff hands him with a knowing smile. “Be careful, you know the stories of the dragon that roams the woods at night.”

“Don’t worry, it is just a story,” Jongin says before rushing out of the castle.

He’s happy that it’s still summer and warm so he doesn’t need to be wrapped up in a coat. Plus, the woods are beautifully bathed in soft moonlight and starlight. Jongin finds himself relaxing like he always seems to do. Sehun’s house is dark, all the curtains and blinds shut tightly. Jongin wonders if he is asleep, but then he hears movement inside. He’s knocking before he can second guess himself. “Sehun?”

The movement stops and he wonders if he did something wrong. Then the door is opening just a crack and Jongin can just see Sehun through the crack and darkness. “Jongin, what are you doing here?”

Jongin smiles brightly. “I thought we could have a picnic. There’s a place I’ve been dreaming of, and I wanted to find it.”

“Why don’t you just find it by yourself then?”

Jongin’s smile dims. “I’m sorry, I just thought that we could hang out. I didn’t mean to intrude on you,” he steps back.

Sehun’s eyes widen and he reaches out to grab Jongin but stops just before his hand reaches the shaft of moonlight in front of his door. “Jongin, that’s not…” He grabs his own hair in frustration.

Jongin grabs Sehun’s hand out of his hair and sees Sehun visible relax before tensing up again when Jongin tries to move his hand outside the shadows. “Sehun?”

“I’m sorry Jongin. I just…” He cuts off when Jongin pulls him outside. “Jogin.” This time he cuts off into a scream. Jongin tries to grab him and comfort him, but Sehun pushes him away.

Jongin watches as Sehun doubles over before getting on all fours. He’s still screaming, but it’s changing. It seems to be getting deeper and more animal-like. Sehun looks like he’s in pain, and his hair is glinting even more in the moonlight. “Sehun?”

Sehun opens his eyes and Jongin gasps. His eyes are dark, like the night sky and Jongin swears he can see starlight shining through. Then Sehun is hanging his head again and everything goes silent. “Sehun?” Jongin calls again.

Suddenly he hears a roar and bones cracking. He closes his eyes in fright but looks again when everything is silent once more. Sehun is nowhere to be found, and instead, there is a crouching dragon where he once was. “Sehun?”

The dragon looks up and Jongin steps back. When the dragon lets out a noise, almost a roar but still too quiet, Jongin takes off. He leaves the bag and basket behind in the forest while running as fast as he could to the castle. He rushes past Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, ignores their questions, and instead locks himself in his room.

“It’s okay Jongin. You were just hallucinating. Dragon’s aren’t real and people can’t turn into dragons. I’m just imagining Sehun turning into a mythical beast. Yup, that’s all. I just need to wake up. Wake up Jongin.”

He hits himself in the face a few times before pinching his arms. Nothing wakes him up, and he’s forced to face the facts. He’s not dreaming and Sehun truly did turn into a beast he never deemed possible.

***

“Kyungsoo could you help me find something?” Jongin asks the male a day later.

Kyungsoo looks up from the book he was reading and looks at Jongin suspiciously. “What exactly am I helping you find?”

“A book or records. About the history of the kingdom,” Jongin answers truthfully.

“They would be in the library. Probably in the history section, I could help you look if you wanted,” Kyungsoo says.

“No thank you, but I will be going to the library now. Take a break, I shouldn’t need any help.” Jongin rushes out of the room quickly and refuses to look anyone in the face.

He needs to know what happened, how the story ended. He needs to know why Sehun is a dragon and why he hasn’t dreamed of Prince Junmyeon and Jongdae anymore. He needs to know all of these before he can go back and find Sehun. Even though he is feeling a need to go back and talk to him he can’t until he understands more.

It takes him longer than he would like to admit to finding the history section in the library. Even when he does find it, he actually has no idea what he is looking for. Maybe a book of records? Would that show the people in the kingdom? Does the kingdom even have something like that?

“Well here’s a register, this should have family tree’s in it,” Jongin mumbles to himself.

He takes the large leather bound book off the shelf and moves it to a table. He finds the royal family tree, but there is no mention of a Junmyeon. There is a scratched out name with an inked in name of Suho. Jongin decides to remember that and ask Chanyeol about it later. He spends most of his time searching through all the family trees for the name Jongdae, but it’s hard only looking for one name.

“Wait, he had a brother. What was his name…” He thinks hard about it. “Minseok, his name was Minseok.”

Finding two names he finds is almost easier. It still takes him a long time to find the right family though, but sure enough, he finds Jongdae’s and Minseok’s name. “So you were real, what happened?”

He decides to search through more books. Anything that can show him what he is looking for, but he keeps coming up short. It’s almost like Prince Junmyeon and Jongdae were erased from existence. Jongin doesn’t understand how that could happen. Maybe he should just suck up his pride and go ask Chanyeol how the story ends.

“You want to know how the story ends now? What happened?” Chanyeol asks with a smirk.

Jongin sees a flash of Sehun; he sees him as human then as a dragon. “Nothing changed, my curiosity just got the better of me.”

“I can’t, I promised I wouldn’t tell you the ending. Not even if you begged me.”

Jongin scowls at Chanyeol. “Hyung, please. I need to know, you don’t understand. I have to know the ending before I can go and see him again. I have to know how the story ends, and I can’t find records of it anywhere. I need this.” He can feel himself getting ready to cry.

Chanyeol smiles sadly at him. “Jongin, I honestly cannot tell you how the story ends. No one knows the real ending, and that’s what you’re looking for.”

“Are you saying I’ll never know the ending?” Jongin slumps onto the couch next to the fireplace.

Chanyeol hands him some tea. “Drink this and calm down. I think you’ll find the ending soon enough.”

Jongin takes a hesitant sip of his tea before downing the whole cup. He starts to feel tired and a little woozy. “Did you just drug me Chanyeol?”

“It’s just something to help you sleep. Don’t try to fight it, the dreaming will help you find what you need. It’s why you’ve been having this dreams anyways,” Chanyeol says. He reaches up and runs a hand through Jongin's hair. “You’ll be fine, just close your eyes.

Jongin finds himself listening to the giant and lets his eyes slip closed.

_“Jongin. Prince Jongin, are you going to open your eyes anytime soon?” A strange voice calls out to him._

_Jongin blearily opens his eyes and notices someone standing over him. They’re handsome with fluffy light brown hair, dark eyes, and full lips. “Who are you?”_

_“I forget you’ve never seen this face before though you have lived my memories. My name is Prince Junmyeon.” The other male gives a slight bow._

_“You’re real? I couldn’t find you in any of the records.”_

_“Yes, well, they decided that I should be known differently in the records. Many forget I was once an actual person who existed and not just a fairy tale prince.” He sits next to Jongin who decides to sit up from his laying position. “I hear that you wanted to know the ending though. The real ending of my story.”_

_“Yes. I need to know the ending so that I can go back so that…” Junmyeon cuts him off._

_“So you can go back to Oh Sehun with a clear mind.” Jongin nods at what Junmyeon says. “Close your eyes then.”_

_“Why do I need to close my eyes?” Jongin asks._

_“Just do this so that I can show you my memories. So I can show you how the story ends, and even how Oh Sehun plays a part in all of this.”_

_Jongin closes his eyes. He feels Junmyeon lightly touch his fingertips to his temple and then he’s falling in the blackness. He’s falling and falling, scrambling to catch himself on something before his hitting the hard ground. He’s gasping for air from the harsh impact, but through his breaths, he can hear something else._

_“You killed him, you killed my betrothed!” That’s Junmyeon screaming, what is he screaming at?_

_Jongin raises his head slowly and sees Junmyeon standing over a creature with a bloody sword. There’s a fire in his eyes that Jongin has never seen before and a snarl in his mouth. He looks dangerous and even Jongin is terrified. The creature moves and Jongin can see scales glinting in the moonlight, but they’re golden. When he sees the dragon’s eyes they glow like the sun. Something about this dragon reminds him of someone, but Jongin can’t see who it is._

_The dragon makes a noise and Junmyeon freezes. Emotions pass over his face until the only shock remains. “Jongdae?” He drops his sword and falls to his knees. “Jongdae, is that you?”_

_Everything clicks for Jongin, and suddenly he can’t breathe for other reasons. He looks at the bloody sword and then at the red staining Jongdae’s scales. He tries to move closer, but he’s frozen by a flash of light and a new figure._

_“I am so sorry my prince,” She says bowing lowly._

_“You cursed him, didn’t you.” Junmyeon goes to pick up the sword._

_She cries out. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that this would happen, I just thought it would get him out of the picture. I’m sorry my prince, I’m so sorry.”_

_Junmyeon slumps at her words. “There is no reason to grovel. What’s done is done, I am the one who delivered the killing blow anyways.”_

_The woman looks up before waving her hand. “This will not make it better, but…”_

_Junmyeon furrows his eyebrows, but there he hears a startled gasp. When he looks back towards the dragon Jongdae is in his place bleeding sluggishly and fighting to keep his eyes open. “Jun...Junm...Junmyeon.” He coughs out._

_Junmyeon rushes to his side, pulling him closer. He is too focused on bringing Jongdae as close as he can that he doesn’t even register the blood getting all over him. “Shh...shh… Don’t try to speak. I’m here.” He runs a hand through Jongdae’s sticky hair. “I’m so sorry.”_

_“It’s...It’s okay…my prince. You did not know, I...I...I do not blame you.” Jongdae’s coughing blood by now and Junmyeon starts crying._

_“I’ve killed my own love. The world must hate me for this to happen.”_

_Jongdae just coughs wetly. The sorceress looks heartbroken, but Jongin sees when she gets an idea. “I cannot save him, but I have a way for you two to find each other again.”_

_“How? Only family is supposed to find each other,” Junmyeon says._

_“We shall unite your bloodlines. We can’t tie you guys together, but down the line, your bloodlines will be tied.” She moves closer to the two._

_“How? He has no kids and I have none.” Junmyeon raises his eyebrows._

_“You will live long enough for a son, but I can give up my life to create a son from his bloodline before he dies right now.” She raises her hands. “Only if you both wish.”_

_Junmyeon looks at Jongdae who is mostly out of it. “Just hold on for a few more seconds my love,” he whispers to the dying male. “Please, do what you must.”_

_“For you two, anything. I am truly sorry for putting you both in this mess.” Then she begins._

_Jongin can see the pain on her face as she performs this ritual, but then his focus is back on Junmyeon and Jongdae again. “I’m sorry I couldn’t...couldn’t give you for...fore….forever,” Jongdae chokes out._

_“I’m the one who killed you, why are you sorry?” Junmyeon cries._

_“You would kill anything you believed killed me. It’s almost an honor.” Jongdae tries to smile. “Don’t worry too much my prince. We will find each other again, and then I shall give you my forever.”_

_“Shh.. don’t try to speak. Just rest.” Junmyeon kisses his forehead. “Just rest my love, we shall reunite.”_

_Jongin watches the tears stream down Junmyeon’s face as Jongin takes his last breath. Even the sorceress looks heartbroken, and Jongin wants to do something, but he’s frozen to his spot. All he can do is watch Junmyeon as he cries over the man he loves._

_“What shall I name the child?” She asks._

_“He always wanted a boy named Sehun,” Junmyeon whispers._

_“Then his name shall be Oh Sehun, and he shall never age past twenty-three until he meets his love,” she whispers. “Maybe you should bury him someplace you both loved. The whole kingdom believes he is dead, so why not bury him out here where he shall be surrounded by love.”_

_Junmyeon looks at her and smiles a sad smile. “I know the perfect place.”_

_Jongin is falling into darkness again. This time he’s calmer, but being suffocated in the inky blackness doesn’t make him feel safe or good. This time he crashes on a room floor. It’s definitely in the castle, and the room looks familiar to Jongin._

_“Jongdae?” Jongin turns to look at the voice._

_Junmyeon is laying on a bed with blood and sweat covering him. A kind looking women is lightly cleaning him up, but she falters when she hears him speak. “Jongdae is not here your highness. It’s just me Prince Junmyeon.”_

_Jongin notices how Junmyeon is too pale and his eyes unfocused. He doesn’t think that he’s understanding anything going around him, and suddenly Jongin is hit with the idea that he’s watching Junmyeon die._

_“I’m so sorry,” the prince croaks out._

_“He forgives you.” He sees the glint of a wedding band on her finger and hears the sadness in her voice. He knows that this woman had married Junmyeon, and on his deathbed he’s calling out for another. Jongin doesn’t know how she can stay strong. “He loves you so much and is just waiting for you.”_

_Junmyeon looks like he’s having trouble breathing. “Why don’t you rest Suho? That’s what your father wants to call you, says you truly are this kingdom’s guardian. First, you slayed the beast and now you fought bravely in the war. He says that is the name you will be known as. Says it’s the best honor he can give you,” she says quietly. Jongin doesn’t think Junmyeon is understanding anything._

_“I’m sorry, for n...no...not loving you enough. You...you truly de...deser...desrved it,” Junmyeon chokes out. Jongin thinks he’s still talking to the ghost of Jongdae, but he’s staring at the women and his eyes are crystal clear. “I’m so sorry.”_

_She gently caresses his face and gives a sad smile. “I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to this marriage. Do not feel sorry for I do not love you like a lover either, but you are still my best friend and I will be sad to see you go.”_

_Junmyeon gives a shaky smile before coughing again. “Rest now, do not try to fight anything. I will be safe and you shall still be given an heir,” she whispers to Junmyeon._

_Everything is black and Jongin is back to sitting next to Junmyeon. “You died before you were king?”_

_“Yes. There was a war and I lead the armies. During an ambush I was gravely injured, my wife tried to help me, but I was too far gone,” Junmyeon says. “Did you see the rest of the story?”_

_“Sehun is immortal,” Jongin says._

_“He is only immortal until he finds his love.” Junmyeon turns and looks fully at Jongin. “Did he find his love, Jongin?”_

_Jongin swallows and stares straight ahead. He thinks of Sehun, all of the times they were together and all of the times that he thought of him. “I think so.”_

_“Then I think you found out how the story ends.” Junmyeon stands up. “I think it’s time for you to wake up.”_

_“But do I care for him because I want to, or am I just under the sorceress’s spell?” Jongin suddenly asks. “Am I just a pawn in this?”_

_“No one can force you to have emotions. She promised that our bloodlines would become entwined, but she never specified when. If you do not love Sehun then you do not have to, but if you do then you should fight for it,” Junmyeon says._

_Jongin meets his gaze and sees the emotions clashing in Junmyeon’s own eyes. “How do you know?”_

_“Because you keep going back. A chance meeting and you keep going back.”_

_Jongin swallows. “Thank you, Prince Junmyeon.” He bows politely._

_Junmyeon laughs lightly. “My pleasure, Prince Jongin.”_

Jongin wakes up alone in his room with sunlight streaming in. He stares at the ceiling and makes up his mind. Tonight he will fight.

***

The way to Sehun’s cabin has become a familiar path to Jongin by now. The forest is washed in bright moonlight, and he can see the scattered stars shining brightly through the leaves of the tree. Jongin walks slowly, trying to figure out what he was going to say to Sehun. How are you supposed to apologize for running away when you found out their deepest, darkest secret?

Sehun’s cabin makes an appearance and Jongin takes a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door. The door slightly opens, but there is no movement inside. “Sehun?” Jongin calls into the house. The only answer is a small whimper.

Jongin pushes the door open wider and steps inside. The only light in the house is the moonlight spilling through the open door. Jongin only shuts the door when he hears another whimper coming from the darkness. “Sehun?”

“Please close the door.”

Jongin complies, shutting the door gently. “Can I turn on a light?”

“Do whatever you want. I don’t care,” Sehun says from somewhere in the house.

Jongin switches the lightswitch closes to the door on. Sehun is sitting on his bay window staring blankly at the curtains pulled tightly closed. His eyes a red and raw, his hair sticking out at every angle, and his stare is blank. “Sehun? Can you look at me?” Jongin asks quietly.

“Why? Want to run screaming from me again?” He doesn’t turn to look at Jongin.

“Hey, I didn’t scream,” Jongin says.

Sehun does turn and look at him. “But you did run.”

“Why are you hiding in here?” Jongin asks instead.

“Don’t want to deal with the moonlight or turning into a hideous beast. I already didn’t like it, but seeing you run away like that made it truly worse,” Sehun said. “Why would I willingly turn into a beast that causes everyone close to you to hate you.”

Jongin took a step forward but froze when he saw Sehun flinch. “I don’t hate you-” He started before Sehun cut him off.

“Right, which is why you went running off and disappeared for a few days. Makes sense, just save us both the trouble and leave because I don’t want to deal with your lies.” Sehun stands up. “The doors there, I’m going to bed.”

Jongin grabs Sehun before he can go any further. “I’m sorry that I didn’t come earlier. I saw you turn into a dragon. Something that I didn’t believe was real and I freaked out, anyone would freak out.” He takes a deep breath. “I stayed away though because I had to figure out the ending.”

“The ending to what?” Sehun asks exasperatedly.

“The ending to the story of Prince Junmyeon and Jongdae.” Sehun looks surprised at Jongin, but he keeps going. “I saw you turn into that dragon and I knew it was connected to the story and I needed to know the ending before I could figure out what to say to you.”

“Did you figure it out?” Sehun looks at Jongin’s hand still on his arm.

“Yeah, I did.” Jongin uses his hand to pull Sehun. Sehun tries to pull away, not knowing what Jongin is doing, but he can’t get out of his grasp. It isn’t until Jongin is opening the front door and dragging Sehun into the moonlight does he realize what’s happening.

“Jongin,” Sehun says loudly. “What are you doing?”

“Proving a point,” he says before stepping back.

Sehun doubles over in pain again. This time he isn’t yelling, but Jongin can hear the slight whimpers coming out of his mouth. Jongin looks at Sehun, watches a tail grow, his skin turn to scales and his mouth and nose grow into a snout. Jongin was transfixed and when Sehun finally stood at full height as a dragon Jongin was mystified. “Wow.”

Sehun ducks his head, and Jongin takes a few steps forward. He reaches his hand out, running it lightly over the scales. Up close he sees the bluish glint of the scales, much like the way his hair shines in the sunlight. His eyes seem like they hold galaxies, and Jongin keeps staring. “You’re beautiful.”

Sehun looks sharply at Jongin, making a noise low in his throat. “How could I hate you? You invited me to your house the first day you met me, keep letting me come back, you allow me to just sit here and do nothing. How could I hate you when I’ve been falling in love with you for the past few months.”

Sehun nudges his hand with his snout and Jongin smiles softly at him. “How about we sleep out here tonight. We can stargaze and I can whisper all the constellations to you,” Jongin whispers.

Sehun nods his large head and lays down. Jongin leans against his flank and smiles when Sehun curls around him, putting his head and tail on Jongin. Jongin rubs his hand on Sehuns head and smiles when the dragon makes an almost purring noise. “You are so warm, I think you’re going to be my cuddle partner for the rest of my life.” Sehun gets louder at his words.

***

_“Junmyeon. Junmyeon, come on time to wake up and look at my beautiful face.”_

_Jongin has heard that voice before, but he can’t figure out where. When he does open his eyes he sees someone crouching over Junmyeon. It’s only when Junmyeon gives an exclaim of Jongdae that he figures out who the person is._

_“Hello, my prince. Long time no see,” Jongdae says with his mischievous smile._

_Junmyeon reaches up and runs his fingers over Jongdae's face with a soft smile on his face. “I’ve missed you.”_

_Jongdae wraps his hand around Junmyeon’s and leans against where it is on his cheek. “I’ve missed you more.”_

_“Come on, it’s time to go.” Jongdae pulls Junmyeon up. “We have the rest of forever to catch up.”_

_Junmyeon smiles before pressing a light kiss against Jongdae’s cheek. “Yes, forever with you by my side my love.”_

_“Forever, my prince.”_

_Jongin watches as they seem to glow brighter before disappearing as stars in the night sky._

When Jongin opens his eyes he sees two brightly shining stars they almost seem to be entwined together. “And they lived happily ever after,” he mumbles before snuggling deeper into Sehun’s warmth.

***

“Who is this?” His mother asks when Jongin brings Sehun to dinner one night.

“This is Oh Sehun. He lives in the forest, and I’ve been hanging out with him since spring,” Jongin says. “I’ve decided that I want to marry him.”

His mother gasps and his father studies Sehun more strongly. He can feel the other male fidgeting at his side so Jongin takes his hand in his and squeezes it reassuringly. “Don’t worry,” he whispers in Sehun’s ear.

“How about we sit down and have some dinner,” his mother says. “We’ll need to get to know Sehun better if he’s going to be a part of this family.”

Both Jongin and Sehun sit down stiffly at the table. His mother asks one of the staff for another plate and food for their guest, and they scurry off to the kitchen to fulfill the request.

“What do you do for a living then Sehun?” His father asks.

“I work a few odd jobs in the town. Mostly I help out at the florist, the butcher, and the tailors,” Sehun answers.

“You don’t have just one job?”

“I like doing everything, and all of the owners are old family friends who needed the help.” The staff comes back with a plate for Sehun and everyone starts to eat.

“How did you meet Jongin then?” His mother asks.

“I met him when he accidentally rode Snowdrop onto my property. I noticed his horse was tired and invited him back for a quick drink and rest. He just kept coming back.” Jongin knows he shouldn’t be, but he is still surprised by how polite and cool Sehun is.

“Thank you for taking good care of him.” His mother smiles. “But if you live in the forest then you must have heard the stories about the dragon.”

Jongin can feel Sehun stiffen. He places a hand on Sehun’s thigh to try can calm him down. “Yes, I have heard the stories, but you can’t believe everything you hear.”

“Jongin believes the same thing. He refuses to listen to stories because of that, even though they may be true. He still refuses to hear the ending of Prince Junmyeon’s story.” His mother shakes her head at Jongin.

“Mom.” Jongin pouts slightly. Everyone laughs at him.

“I hear it’s supposed to be a clear night, we should take a walk around the gardens while the moon is out,” his mother suggests.

Jongin and Sehun make panicked gazes at each other. How were they going to get out of taking this walk without seeming rude? “Sehun has a long way to walk to get home, maybe we should go another day,” Jongin suggests.

“Nonsense, he can just stay at the castle,” his father says.

“Sehun’s scared of the dark,” Jongin tries again.

“We’ll have light to guide him. Sehun honey, will you take a stroll with us?”

Sehun swallows loudly. “Well, you see your majesty. I would love to take a walk with you, but I can’t.”

Jongin leans closer to Sehun’s ear. “You don’t have to say anything.”

Sehun shoots him a glance but turns his attention back towards Jongin’s parents when they speak again.

“It’s a long story, but if you’ll listen I promise I won’t be lying.”

***

“You sure about this Jongin?” His mother asks while smoothing down the material of his white tux.

Jongin smiles at her through the mirror he’s standing in front of. “There’s nothing more than I want than this.”

“It’s time to get started,” his father says while poking his head into the room. “You ready?”

Jongin takes one last look at himself before nodding and heading out of the room. His mother and father both look at him with proud smiles. “We’re so proud of you.”

Jongin lightly flushes and ducks his head sheepishly. “Let’s just get started, don’t want him to think I’ve left him at the altar.”

His parents laugh before hooking their arms through his. The music starts and Jongin takes a breath before starting his walk towards forever. When he looks at the end of the aisle he sees Sehun smiling softly at him, his dark suit contrasting nicely with his pale skin and dark eyes. Jongin thinks he can see some starlight in his eyes and his smile widens.

Sehun is standing at the end of the altar, his forever waiting patiently for him. Even though it took a year he’s finally here. Trusted and loved by the human-dragon hybrid, and getting married. Sehun smiles wider when Jongin finally joins him at the altar.

“Thank you for not running away,” Sehun whispers.

“I’m not running away from you again. How about we spend some time outside tonight,” Jongin says.

Sehun squeezes his hand and gives a slight nod. The priest clears his throat and the wedding of Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin has begun.

***

Jongin lays in the grass of his garden watching a dark shape fly in lazy circles above him. Sehun still looks as beautiful as he did when Jongin first took the time to look at him, and even from far away he can’t keep his eyes off of him.

He never imagined that this would be how his life turned out. He never even imagined that Prince Junmyeon and his love was real, or that dragons were real, but here he is sitting on the grass watching his forever fly high above him.

When Jongin closes his eyes he thinks he can hear the echoing laughter of Junmyeon and Jongdae. When Jongin closes his eyes he thinks he can see forever stretching out before him and a pale hand wrapped tightly around his own. When Jongin closes his eyes he thinks he can finally see the ending of a story he never wanted to know.

 When Jongin closes his eyes he knows that as long as Sehun stays by his side everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped that you enjoyed this. While BTS is definitely my favorite K-Pop group (no hate needs to be given, I just found them first) I have fallen in love with EXO also. I really wanted to write a story for them, and I hope that I did the band justice. Sorry that more characters weren't in the story, but there was no way I could fit all of them in here. Maybe I'll write a few later and make it to where all of them can be featured more heavily. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
